


Sharing Is Caring

by Not_You



Series: Tamesverse Snippets [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Daredevil (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Blind Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, M/M, Orders, Sharing, clint still has loki issues, sub on sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Winter Soldier, Clint feels a deep urge to play with Maria.  Matt is along for the ride, and very cute for a sub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There's a spoiler for Winter Soldier here if you still haven't seen it/seen it completely rehashed and debated online.

Clint feels like shit. He's not sick or hurt. It's way worse than that. There's something that feels like a cinderblock of guilt in his gut, and when he gets home he crawls into Phil's office and presses his face to Phil's knee where he's sitting at his desk.

“Clint?” Phil sounds worried, and Clint hides his face, relaxing a little when Phil pets him. “Are you all right?”

“Yeah. I'm just a dickhead.”

Phil sighs, and pushes himself back from his desk so he can look down at Clint. “Sweetheart, you're not a dickhead. You're my good boy.” Usually he would joke about how Clint is sometimes a dickhead but he can't think of anything lately, but Phil has always been good at knowing when Clint can't take that kind of thing. “What's bothering you?”

“...I really want to play with Maria, and I don't know why.” He really doesn't know why. Maria is hot and everything, but Clint would never cheat on Phil. Both of them are allowed to watch other people, but they haven't negotiated anything else because they really haven't needed to.

“Is that all?” Phil asks, voice gentle and actually not upset, not just using his iron self-control to not sound upset.

“...Uh, yeah?” Clint mumbles, looking up at him.

“Sweet boy,” Phil coos, and leans down to kiss Clint's forehead, which makes pretty much everything better because Phil is Phil. “I'm not surprised at all.”

“Seriously?”

“No. Jasper betrayed all of us, but you in particular. You had actually tried to be good for him. You don't give easily, Clint, so it hurts you even more when the recipient is unworthy.”

“Yeah. Fucker.” Clint sniffles, feeling ridiculous for being close to tears already.

“Indeed. Come here.” He gently tugs at Clint, guiding him up and into his lap, where Clint sighs and rests his head on Phil's shoulder. Phil rubs his back in soothing circles, holding him close. “It makes sense that you want to reaffirm your bond with Maria. I think she'd be happy to, though now she'll have to consult Matt.” Clint nods, and Phil holds him for a while longer before pouring them each a drink. They work out some parameters, and then Phil calls Maria to arrange everything, because Phil is awesome.

The next day they have Maria and Matt over for dinner, since Maria is down but doesn't want to do anything without her boy, a position Clint can definitely respect. Clint has just finished setting the table when they arrive, and scurries to open the door. “Good to see you again, ma'am,” he says, and Maria smiles.

“You too.” She reaches out, but lets Clint decide to lean into the touch and let her ruffle his hair. “Matt, this is Clint.”

Clint sticks his hand out to shake and then feels like an asshole, but Matt finds it just fine. “Pleased to meet you.” He smiles, and Clint smiles back, figuring it'll come through in his grip and his voice.

“Likewise, man.” He leads them inside, Matt collapsing his white cane and passing it to Maria, who drops it into the umbrella stand with a nice little thunk so Matt can hear the exact location better. Clint smiles and gets them settled on the couch before dipping back into the kitchen to mix for everyone and drag Phil out with him because they specifically picked one of those menus where you can just leave everything alone so they can hang out and get to know Matt. Who is really fucking cute, even if Clint doesn't usually mess around with other subs. His hair is strawberry blonde and his body is way better than any lawyer's has a right to be. Clint is used to sizing people up despite their best efforts to be over or underestimated, and he can tell that Matt is hiding something on par with his own life-or-death physique.

By the time dinner is ready, Clint and Matt are both kneeling by their doms. Matt's shades are off, the better to nuzzle Maria's knee. His sightless eyes are closed, his lashes long and the same red-gold as the hair on his head. Maria strokes him like a cat, and Clint watches in fascination as she hand feeds him, Matt delicately investigating each piece. He sniffs first, to learn what it is, and then feels the bite with his lips, working out size and shape before eating it. There's something kind of adorable and feline about it, and Clint is almost too busy watching to eat his own food.

“It's so cute, how much your boy likes mine,” Maria murmurs when they're nearly done, and Clint blushes and hides his face in Phil's leg.

Phil chuckles, gently squeezing the back of Clint's neck. “Now you've made him shy.”

“Aw. It is cute, though.”

“I think so too,” Phil says, and leans down to kiss the top of Clint's head. “You all right, sweetheart?”

“Yeah,” Clint says, and looks up at his master to prove it, face still warm. Phil smiles down at him and strokes his hair again before getting up to bring dessert out, murmuring to Clint to just stay put. Clint blushes, left alone and kneeling with Maria, but she just smiles at him.

“You really are cute, Barton. Thank you for sharing your submission with me.”

He grins. “Always so serious, ma'am.”

She laughs, petting Matt. “Not always, but I don't joke about tough boys being sweet for me.”

“A view I share,” Phil says, coming out of the kitchen with the cake. Clint made it, and can't help squirming as Phil cuts and serves. It's two layers and Clint had tasted the scraps from cutting them flat and he knows full well that it came out just fine, but he doesn't really relax until Phil and Maria both taste it and tell him how good it is. He and Matt eat delicate little bites from their doms's hands, and Matt asks Clint for the recipe, which he's happy to write down for Maria to convert to braille later.

At the end of the night they walk their guests to the door, and Maria softly asks permission for her boy to kiss Phil's goodbye. Clint shivers, and says, “Green, sir,” when Phil consults him. Matt finds Clint's face with one hand, his touch delicate and sort of professional as he uses this excuse to map Clint's face before leaning in and kissing him. It's soft and sweet and... well, subby. By the time Matt pulls away, Clint has decided that he likes it.


	2. Chapter 2

Clint doesn't usually mess around with other subs, but this is different. He fidgets in his seat on the drive over, and blushes when Phil chuckles. Still, he'd rather just be a bit embarrassed than in the state he was in when he first asked. “Feeling all right, boy?” Phil asks, and Clint nods.

“Yeah. Nervous, sure, but not bad.”

“Well. You have nothing to worry about. I know Maria will take good care of you, and I'll be right there.”

“Yeah,” Clint says softly, and can feel himself blushing. He feels exposed and silly and... special. He's wearing one of Phil's long coats over almost nothing, and Pepper did his makeup. It's like being a pretty present, wrapping paper gleaming and touchable.

When they finally do arrive, Matt greets them at the door. He's naked except for Maria's collar and an apron, and he presses a soft kiss to Clint's shoulder as he takes the coat and hangs it up. If not for the kind of fixed quality of his blue-green eyes, Clint wouldn't guess he was blind, and smiles at how well-adapted he is to Maria's space. “Maria is in the loft.”

Clint loves lofts, and beams at the sight of Maria's, which is neat and comfortable-looking with a ladder leading up. Phil chuckles. “Hey, Maria! I'm sending my boy up to you, be nice!”

“I'm always nice, Phil,” she says, “and send mine after yours.”

Clint climbs the ladder in a few seconds, and kneels on the loft floor. He feels exposed in nothing but his collar and some little shorts, but risking a glance through his eyelashes at where Maria is enthroned on the bed, he can see that she looks pleased. And incredibly beautiful in a short wine-red dress made of what looks like velvet. “Hello, Clint. You look lovely.”

“Thank you, ma'am,” Clint murmurs, edging to the side as Matt climbs the ladder, kneeling next to Clint.

“Good boy, Matt,” Maria says softly as Matt arranges his apron more neatly. “Come to me, love.” Clint watches as Matt crawls to her, his cock and balls looking sort of shy and smackable. Apparently these two do like their CBT. It makes Clint cringe, though, so they won't be engaging in any tonight. “Such a good boy,” Maria croons, petting Matt when he comes within reach. Matt sighs and leans into the touch as Phil comes up the ladder to stand beside Clint and let him nuzzle into his leg. He strokes Clint's hair, watching the others.

“You really are a beautiful couple,” Phil says softly, and Maria smiles.

“So are you with your boy. Bring him here, please?”

“Of course. Come with me, Clint.” He walks over to the bed and Clint crawls along with him. Maria pets Clint when he gets close enough, scratching a little at the nape of his neck and making him shiver.

“Such a pretty boy,” she murmurs, and orders him onto the bed so Matt can touch him. This is very literal at first, Matt smiling softly as his sensitive fingertips trace the lines of Clint's body. Maria asks him how Clint feels, and Matt gives her a running commentary full of words Clint never would have applied to himself, like 'velvety.' He blushes, and then blushes worse when Matt reports the increased heat of his skin with a little smirk. When Maria softly tells them to kiss, Clint shudders and pulls Matt down. That same softness is there, and they just sort of melt together, tasting each other and ceding control to Maria, who pets both of them and tells them exactly what to do. It's like being remote controlled, and Clint feels a sudden flash of cold unease that has way too much to do with Loki. He opens his eyes and looks to Phil, finding him standing beside Maria's chair, looking like he's enjoying the show very much. The coldness melts again, and Clint sighs.

“All right now?” Matt murmurs, and Clint realizes that he must have felt him tense.

“Yeah.” He hugs Matt tightly, and then rolls them over at Maria's command, getting his turn to range over Matt and make a tactile exploration of his body. He and Matt are both rock hard by now, but Maria won't let them grind together.

“Matt, roll over so Clint can untie your apron.”

“Yes, lady,” Matt breathes, and obeys. Clint is really starting to get why doms thank people for sharing their own or their subs's submission. He feels weirdly reverent, and carefully folds the apron before setting it aside and gazing down at Matt. Boy has a lot of scars, and Clint is getting more and more sure that Matt is some kind of mask. And if he were Matt's dom, he'd keep that on a need-to-know basis, so he's not going to ask. Instead he kisses those scars, and does his best to duplicate Matt's poetic exactness when Maria asks him how her boy feels. By this time the shorts are torture, and she finally tells him to take them off.

“Thank you, ma'am,” Clint gasps, slithering out of them and finally setting them on top of the apron.

“You're more than welcome, sweetie. I'm going to touch you now, all right?”

“Please,” Clint and Matt both whimper at the same time. “Jinx,” Clint adds, and giggles like an idiot. Phil laughs, and Maria slaps Clint's ass.

“Silly.”

“Always, ma'am,” he says, giggling a bit more before Maria starts to grope him, slow and firm and completely focusing his attention. She guides him to rock against Matt at last, and they cling to each other and whimper, utterly helpless as their doms direct them. Maria and Phil defer to each other as experts on their respective subs, and Matt mewls and sobs as Clint sucks his nipples and hums.

“He can come like that, but I think we want something more mutual,” Maria says, and Clint whines, grinding against Matt's thigh.

“Yes,” Phil says. “Really, I think we should let them finish as they are. It's adorable.”

“You're right,” Maria says, and then runs a single fingertip down Clint's spine in a way that shouldn't make him gasp the way he does. “Fuck his cock, Clint,” she adds, and Matt groans, thighs hugging Clint's hips as Clint ruts against him. Matt is so warm and pliant and sweet under Clint, so helpless in his dom's control. He opens his eyes and for the first time Clint actively wishes that Matt could see so they could share this way. But he can't, so Clint kisses him again, forced to be content with the feast of touch and taste and sound. He moans into Matt's mouth and then pulls away to gasp into his ear that he's about to come, and to ask what Matt needs.

“L-little faster,” he gasps, and then cries out as Clint complies. He barely lasts another minute before coming, and Clint moans, biting his neck and going slower and harder, sliding into the crease of Matt's hip when he gets too sensitive. “Please,” Matt whispers, nails digging into Clint's back. That's what does it, and Clint shakes for a long time, gasping. When he's finally still he kisses Matt again, and both of them purr and coo as their doms pet and praise them.


End file.
